


I Want To Play For Your Team

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Jason's favourite time of year is coming up: when the Wayne's flood one of their pastures to make a giant skating rink for the community. Not only is he looking forward to getting to skate again he's looking forward to maybe spending some quality time with the Wayne's oldest boy, Richard. The only thing standing in his way his is own damn mouth.





	I Want To Play For Your Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Biggo Bingo Bango over on tumblr. The square filled is "pastoral hockey angst. I asked over on jaydick discord what square to fill and piades asked for this prompt. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is not beta read. This is barely proof read. This is how the biggo bingo bango goes.

November was Jason’s favourite time of year. Sure it meant that the days were becoming short and the long bus ride in to town became cold and miserable. But it also meant that soon the Wayne’s would flood one of their pastures and make a giant outdoor skating rink for everyone to enjoy.

And the absolute best part of spending time at the Wayne pasture was getting to spend more time with the Wayne boys. Richard was probably Jason’s favourite out of them but he was 2 years older and mostly hung out with his older friends. Which left Jason to spend time with his younger brother Timothy. Timothy was great, really but Jason had always felt a certain pull towards the older boy.

It was the end of the second week of November when Richard bounded on to the bus, cheeks rosy and yelled “Tomorrow night! The rink will be open tomorrow night! And we’ll have a hockey game on Saturday.”

Everyone cheered and clapped Richard on the shoulder as he passed by them to get to his seat at the back next to Wally and Donna.

Timothy slid onto the bench next to Jason, pushing him into the cold window.

“Geeze! That’s cold!” Jason yelled and playfully shoved Timothy back so he nearly fell into the aisle.

“Sorry. I just got excited. Do you think they’ll let us play on their team this year?” Timothy beamed at Jason.

Shrugging Jason shoved one of his notebooks up against the window so that it wouldn’t be so cold on his shoulder. “Maybe, Roy and Garth did graduate last year so they’ll need 2 new people.” He glanced to the back of the bus to see Richard listening raptly to Wally, a giant smile splitting his face.

“Hey,” Timothy punched Jason lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. He leaned in and whispered into Jason’s ear. “Look, you’re running out of time, you just gotta ask him.”

This time Jason tried to push Timothy off the bench. “Not here.” He glared at his friend.

Timothy muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “hopeless” but he didn’t push the issue. Jason was thankful but it still sort of made his stomach churn because Timothy was right. There was no way a guy like Richard wasn’t going to find a nice girl. And even if he didn’t he was graduating in the spring and probably going off to some fancy college. Jason’s days really were numbered.

When Saturday finally came around Jason could hardly contain his excitement. He’d saved up every penny he could and bought new skates. Well not new new ones, not like the Wayne’s. But they were real nice for a poor kid like him. When he’d stepped on to the ice for the first time on them he’d almost felt like he was flying. Though his grace still paled in comparison to Richard Grayson-Wayne. God he was gorgeous in his bright blue jacket and yellow scarf. Flying around the rink like it was effortless. Jason thinks sometimes that if Richard wasn’t stuck in some rinky dink small town like this he would’ve gone on to be a great skater in the Olympics or something.

“Earth to Jason.” A hand waved in front of his face and Jason nearly stumbled.

“Jeeze what is it with you and sneaking up on me.” Jason groused.

Timothy just rolled his eyes. “Come on, they’re picking the teams.”

The two hurried over to the small huddle of teens near one end of the ice.

“Oh there you are.” Richard gave them both a warm smile. I was just saying that since Roy and Garth aren’t here that Kori and Kate were going to take their places on my team.”

“What?” It came out louder and angrier than Jason intended.

Richard’s eyes narrowed. “Do you have a problem with this?”

“Yah, I do.” Jason spat the words out as he skated closer to Richard. “Look me and Tim have been waiting years to play with you. And you go and pick _them_? Can Kori even skate?” 

“Yes she can.” Dick spat back into Jason’s face. “I was considering choosing you instead of Kate but I guess that was a good thing I didn’t. Considering how much of a dick you’re being right now.”

“You’re the dick, _Dick_.”  And then to Jason’s utter horror he pushed Richard. 

The look of surprise on Richard’s face as he fell back onto his ass would have been comical in almost any other situation. 

Wally was the first to react. He reached out for Jason, about to say something but Jason was already skating off the ice. He hastily ripped off his skates and shoved his feet into his freezing cold boots. He was so outta here.

The walk back to his farm was cold and long. When he slammed through the front door he was relieved to find he was alone. His parents must still be in town. Probably getting drunk at the bar. God they probably would’ve forgotten to pick him up from the Wayne’s place anyway so it was probably best that he had walked home. Not to mention the walk had given him time to cool his head. 

Crap he’d really messed up. He was going to have to apologise to Richard on Monday.

He’d just put the water on to make tea when there was a soft knock at the door. Jason groaned. This was most likely going to be unpleasant.

When Jason swung the door open the last person he’d been expecting was a sheepish looking Richard. 

“I’m sorry.” Jason blurted out. Then before Richard could say anything Jason asked, “What do you want?”

Richard smiled softly. “I wanted to apologise too.  I talked with Tim after and he...” He trailed off as he saw how pale Jason had gotten. “Listen,” Richard reached out but Jason stepped back further into the house. “No really, listen-”

“No, you listen. Whatever Tim told you, well it wasn’t his bit to tell. He’s probably just making things up. He’s 14. That’s what Kids his age do.”

“Aren’t you only 15?” 

A brilliant blush began to spread across Jason’s cheeks. “Well I feel like I’m older.”

Richard  laughed . It’s loud and happy and it just  made Jason’s heart swell. 

“Listen,” Richard stepped forward and wrapped a hand gently around Jason’s bicep. “I know why you were scared. People like us… well people say there shouldn’t be people like us.” He stepped closer, a fond smile on his face. “But I say screw them. We only live once.”

“Richard-”

“Dick.”

“Dick,” Jason licked his lips and looked up into bright blue eyes. “Are you…?” He didn’t have the words to ask what he wanted.

“Yah. I mean we’re probably going to have to keep it a secret. But I’d like to. With you. If you want.”

Jason smiled, it was small and tentative but a smile none the less. “Yah, anything for you, Dick. Anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)


End file.
